


A Good Reason to Miss a Party

by Masterless



Series: What I Wish Would Happen [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Lucas is sick, M/M, The boys are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Basile was the one to push open the door to Lucas’ room. It was dark, with the curtains pulled tight and the lamps all turned off. Yann made his way over to the side of the bed, where there was a Lucas’ shaped lump in the middle. He was asleep, or at least trying to be, and shaking, sweat beading on his forehead. Arthur and Basile, who was now looking slightly guilty, hovered behind him. Yann shook Lucas’ shoulder, gaining a pained moan from the boy in the bed.





	A Good Reason to Miss a Party

Basile, still rather hungover from the party, shook Arthur awake, which in turn woke Yann up, too.

“Bas, what?” Arthur grumbled, rubbing his face into Yann’s chest before realising, and not caring, that that was what he was doing. 

“I want to go see Lucas.” He sat up straighter, his back popping as he stretch. “I want to know why he didn’t come to our party, and why he didn’t respond to any of our messages.”

“Bro, we’ll see him at school on Monday,” Yann groaned, trying to snuggle back down into his blankets. “We’ll ask him then.”

“Non!” Basile was standing now, pulling on Arthur’s arm to get him to do the same. “This is different from a first year party! This is a friend party! He missed my birthday!”

Sighing, the two other boys stood and, grumbling, followed Basile out the door. They caught the bus over to Lucas’ apartment, Arthur and Yann shaking their heads to clear them, knowing that they were going to be this hungover for a long while. This kind of hangover stuck with a person all day, throughout the next night, and into the next morning. Arthur leaned back in his seat and was in the process of falling back asleep when Basile pulled him up at their stop.

“He better have a good explanation for this,” Basile mumbled. 

Yann rang the door buzzer.

“Bonjour?” It was Mika.

“Salut, Mika,” Yann said. “It’s Yann, Basile, and Arthur. We’re here to see Lucas.”

“Uhhhh…” There were voices on the other side of the intercom. “I mean, d’accord, but… he’s pretty sick.”

The door unlocked and the three of them went up the stairs, Basile running and Arthur and Yann slowly walking up behind him. The door opened as soon as Basile knocked, revealing Mannon in a flowery apron.

“He really is sick,” she said before letting them in. “He’s in his room.”

“I won’t believe he’s sick until I see it,” Basile said. “And then I’ll decide if he’s sick enough to have missed my party last night.”

“Is this what this is about?” Mika asked, his hands on his hips, frowning. “He’s sick, he’s sick! He starting coughing about mid afternoon yesterday and it got so much worse very quickly. He’s running a fever, he’s shivering. He got caught in that rainstorm on Friday.”

Yann frowned. “He still would have texted me to say he wasn’t feeling well.”

“He’s delirious,” Lisa called from the sofa. “And he’s not really been all that awake.”

“And you didn’t think to call us?” Arthur asked, frowning as well. “Why didn’t you tell us he’s this sick?”

“I told Emma!” Mannon said.

“Right, and you know how Emma remembers to do a lot of things when she’s drunk,” Yann quipped. “Let’s just go see him.”

Basile was the one to push open the door to Lucas’ room. It was dark, with the curtains pulled tight and the lamps all turned off. Yann made his way over to the side of the bed, where there was a Lucas shaped lump in the middle. He was asleep, or at least trying to be, and shaking, sweat beading on his forehead. Arthur and Basile, who was now looking slightly guilty, hovered behind him. Yann shook Lucas’ shoulder, gaining a pained moan from the boy in the bed.

“Mikaaaa,” he said with a croaking voice. “I don’t want cuddles, fuck off.”

“Not Mika,” Yann replied with a chuckle.

Lucas rolled over slightly and looked at the boys before curling up again. His body shook as a cough ripped through him.

“Okay,” Arthur said, galvanizing the boys. “Yann, you stay here and look after him. Basile, you go get some cough medicine from the store down the road. I’m going to see if I can find or make some soup.”

They nodded. Basile and Arthur left the room as Yann repositioned himself. He laid down on the right side of the bed, pulling a grumpy Lucas to his side. He placed a hand to his best friends forehead and frowned. He really was burning up. Maybe they should bring him to the emergency room? But what were they going to do? Tell them he had a cold and to get out? No, it was better if the boys took care of him. 

“Did you guys have a good party?” Lucas asked, breaking the soft silence that had settled over them. 

“Oui,” Yann told him. “We missed you.”

“Je suis désolé.” Lucas wrapped his arms around Yann’s middle and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’m tired.”

“Then sleep,” Yann whispered, pulling his friend close. “You’re okay.”

“How was Friday?” 

“Friday?”

“Didn’t you have something?”

“Non?”

“Oh.” Lucas let out a tired, loopy laugh. “Non, that was me. I had something.”

“How did your something go?”

“Bad. And then good.”

“Oui?”

“Oui. We kissed. In the rain.”

Yann smiled. He knew, deep down, that Lucas had a romantic heart. This Chloé girl really must be getting under his skin. Lucas had such a thick shell; it had taken years for him to build it. Yann had seen it happen, had felt that parts of Lucas were now closed off to him. Hopefully not forever, but for the time being. It hurt, really, that his best friend was hiding something, or felt like he had to hide something. Time and again, Yann would worry that Lucas was following in his mother’s footsteps. He knew that he would be there for Lucas if his mental health did start to decline, but he was afraid he wouldn’t know until it was too late. Lucas had a habit of holding everything in until it exploded.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Yann looked up to see Arthur back with a bowl of soup on a tray and a glass of water.

“You’re going to have to sit up to eat,” Arthur nudged soft, sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed.

Lucas grumbled but complied, his head swaying to the side as he tried to push himself up. Yann helped him up, and Arthur placed the tray into his lap and held the spoon up to his mouth so he could eat. Lucas did, his hand coming to rest on Arthur’s.

“I can feed myself,” he mumbled, not unkindly. 

“D’accord,” Arthur said, letting go of the spoon but keeping his hand nearby, just in case.

Basile was back soon, and he held up a bag of cold medicine. “I didn’t know what to get, so I got a lot.”

“Jesus,” Arthur laughed, taking he bag. He took out box after box, reading the front and back of each, before making a decision. “Maxilase it is.” He took two of the tablets out and handed them to Lucas. “Take these.” He watched as Lucas did. “Good.” He took another box out of the bag, frowning. “What’s this?”

“Vitamin C,” Basile said. “Ma mѐre always gives it to me when I’m sick, so I thought it might be helpful.”

“Well,” Arthur sighed, turning the box over and reading the back. “Oui, I think it might. Oh, it tastes like oranges.” He tipped two of them out as well and handed them to Lucas, too. “Take these, they’re gummies.”

Lucas chewed and swallowed painfully. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

“After you have more soup,” Yann said.

“Je suis désolé,” Basile said. “I was mad at you for missing my party, I didn’t… I didn’t really think that maybe you had a reason.”

“C’est bon,” Lucas said, spooning more soup into his mouth. He frowned. “What kind of soup is this?”

“Uhh, french onion, why?” Arthur asked.

“Tastes like dishwater,” Lucas mumbled.

“It’s because your nose is all blocked up,” Yann said, leaning back against Lucas’ pillows. “It’ll taste nice again when you can taste.”

Lucas nodded.

Yann let his gaze wander, and a slip of paper on Lucas’ desk caught his attention. He picked it up, seeing a small drawing of a porcupine or a hedgehog, looking sad, all alone in a bed. Yann flipped to the next picture, which showed a raccoon next to it, and both of them were smiling. Under it, it read, “Elliot #3546 is one hell of a lucky guy. You look beautiful when you sleep.” Yann looked back to Lucas, who was now nodding sleepily as he listened to Basile and Arthur chat, and smiled slightly.

Okay. That makes sense.


End file.
